Your Santa!
by Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15
Summary: It's Christmas time in Magnolia and Natsu's low on money. To make matters worse, Erza wants the group to do a Secret Santa thing, and who can say no to the all might Titania? Desperate for money, he askes Gajeel to hook him up with a job, and Gajeel gives him the best job ever: being Santa. Takes place in the real world. WARNING: MAY CONTAIN NALU! (friends) OC included
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gomen for not updating The Story of Them. I got this idea soo i just kept writing and writing. It was meant to be a one-shot... but at most its going to be a three-shot. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu P.O.V

It was a warm day in Magnolia. But for some reason, the news reporter said that it was 28 degrees Fahrenheit and that to stay warm, it's suggested to wear a jacket. I don't get it; it's completely warm to me. It was a week before Christmas and snow was falling out of the sky. "Great," I mumbled, "Christmas is just around the corner and I still have no money to buy gifts for anyone."

I got out of bed and changed into school uniform. I debated if I should bring my lighter to school because last time, the teachers thought I was smoking when really, I was just enjoying the flame. I think fire is cool. I also really like dragons. I shrugged and stuffed the lighter in my pocket anyway. "Natsu! Breakfast is ready!" My step mom, Grandine shouted."

"Yosh! Food!" I opened my door and ran down the stairs. When I got into the kitchen, I was drooling. There were waffles, and pancakes, and bacon, and sausage! Not only was there a lot of food, Grand's, my nick name for her, is an AWESOME cook. I grabbed a chair and started to chow down.

"Natsu!" I looked up to my dad, Igneel, who was crossing his arm over his chest. In his hand, he was holding the newspaper, "save some for the rest of us, will yeah?" He came up to me and wacked me in the head with his newspaper.

"Why'd you do that you old fart!?" I shouted, 5 strands of bacon coming out of my mouth. "Natsu, why do you still where that old scarf?" Igneel asked, completely ignoring what I just said. _'Because you gave it to me and you go on a lot business trips and I miss the comfort of my dad in the house. Duhh' _I thought. I would never say that out loud to him. I want him to think of me as a fearless, athletic son, not a son that mourns after he leaves.

"…." I didn't know what to tell him. "Uhh…. because it's a fashion statement?"

He raised a brow at me, "Oh, I didn't know you were into those kinds of things, Natsu." Dammit! Said the wrong thing! I was about to tell it off but before I could, Grand spoke up, "Well Natsu has to look nice for his girlfriend, Lucy, right~" _'Oh fuck! My face is heating up!'_

"I thought Natsu already put a ring on that," Igneel said smirking. I swear I'm about to choke him.

"Well you never know," Grandine started, "He probably has, just is afraid to tell anyone so they live in separate houses." I got out of my seat and grabbed my backpack, "I'm leaving." I started to walk towards the door. "Going to Lucy's early? I see. Have fun. Oh yeah! I want 8 grandsons and 6 daughters," Igneel said. My face turned darker than Erza's, "Dad!" I ignored anything else they had to say and shouted, "Tell Wendy I said bye!"

I slammed the door behind me and walked towards school. Well, first I have to go pick up Luce of course. She lives down the street so it's not that far from my house. I pulled out my lighter and flicked it on. It's just so mesmerizing. As I was looking down at my flame, I saw a blur of black and white, so I looked up. It was Knight hold a brief case. "What the hell are you doing Knight?"

He turned around and waved at me, "Gajeel told me where you lived and I was looking for your house…." He opened the brief case and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to me and I just stared at it with foreign eyes, "Can I burn this?"

"What the hell? No." We started walking and he started explaining, "Erza was talking about doing a Secret Santa with the gang. After school we are going to have a raffle to see who gets who." I saw Lucy's house so we walked up the pathway and as the civilized person I am, I opened the window and jumped in. I plopped myself on her bed and waited for Knight to come in. "The hell Natsu, you just walked past the front door," Knight said sweat dropping.

"Yeah but I always use the window. Besides, it's more fun!" I looked at him, "Coming?

He shook his and held the bridge of his nose, "Natsu, I'm not a dumbass. Ladies, don't like it when their privacy is invaded. So I'm going to knock on the door like the fucking civilized person I am, unlike you." I watched as he disappeared from the window. _'There's no fucking way he's gonna do it' _Next thing I knew, there were soft knocking on the door. '_WOW, the hooded turd really did it!' _I noticed that the light in the bathroom was on so I got up to open the door. "Hey dib shit," I said.

Knight gave me a dirty look, and then came inside. "Where's Lucy?"

"I think she's taking a shower," I said as we returned to her room. I opened the T.V and watched Dora. "Why the hell is she on Nickelodeon?" Knight asked

"At night she likes to watch Friends, and she's too lazy to change it when it's over."

"…And you're ok with watching Dora every morning?"

I nodded, "Yeah I got used to it."

"Why didn't you just change the channel?" I froze. Honestly, I never thought about doing that. It never popped into my head. "…I … Don't….. Know…" I heard Knight Face palmed and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, the door opened from the bathroom. There, Lucy was wrapped around in a towel. Lucy hadn't notice us because her eyes were closed from all the steam, so Knight and I made our move to leave. Sadly, only Knight got to escape to the living room, because when I was about to leave, she opened her eyes and screeched, "NAATSU!"

I turned towards her and gave her a smile, "H-Hey Luce What's up?" Her face was soo red! My eyes started to wonder from her face to her very curvaceous body. I started to feel blood coming out my nose. She noticed my nose bleed and yelled, "GET OUT YOU PERV!" I'm not sure how, but she through a lamp at my head which knocked me onto the living room floor. I then heard a door slam.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head and looked up to see Knight laughing his ass out.

"Pyro couldn't get out?! And got knocked out by a girl?! That's too rich!"

"SHUDDAP!" I jumped right back up to my feet, "You looking for a fight hooded turd?"

Knight still had a smile on his face and slowly shook his head, "Natsu, if you couldn't win too Lucy, what makes you think you can beat me?"

I smirked at him, "Yeah, I can't win to Lucy the same way you can't win to Erza right?"

He had a blush on his face but tried to play it cool, "Did you just finally admit that you liked Lucy?"

The jobs were reversed, he had a smirk on his face and I was blushing, "Are you admitting you like Erza?"

We both gave each other intense glares, small blushes on our faces. "I know you like Erza."

"I know you like Lucy," I gave up. "Fine, yes I do like Lucy." I pulled on his shirt, bringing it closer to my face, "Tell a soul about this, you're gonna be set to flames."

"I knew it," he said, a victorious grin on his face. "And as long as were being honest, I do like Erza."

"Ya I know, Gajeel and Gray told me." His eyes widen in shock. Before he could say anything, Lucy's door opened and Lucy came out dressed in her uniform. She shot me a glare, then her eyes softened when she say Knight, "Hi Knight."

"Hey Lucy," Knight said, smirking at my dumbfounded face. She grabbed her keys and backpack. "Let's go." She opened the door of the house and we all stepped out. Locking the door, she turned in our direction, "Natsu , why do you always go to my house in the morning? And why can't you at least knock on the door like a normal person would?"

"Because he loves you and wants to see you naked," Knight said, rather loud.

Lucy and I blushed as I snapped my head in his direction, "NO I DON'T! And at least I don't love that monster Erza! What room do you have to talk?!"

"Says the fucking Pyromaniac!" Knight retorted.

"Boys," the voice sent shivers down my spine. It had to belong to the monster Erza. "What are you doing?" I turned around and I saw _her._ Thank goodness Knight has a thing with her. Knight walked up to her and hugged her by her waist. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and mumbled, "Morning Beautiful."

"G-Get off me!" Erza's face was bright red and she was struggling to get Knight off her.

"Pfft! Natsu," Lucy was doing her best to contain her laughter, "I think we should let the couple have some _alone time_" She grabbed my wrist so we could get out of their moment.

"So," Lucy started, "Any luck on finding a job for Christmas?"

"Ughh! I wish!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Wendy wants a new DSI, Romeo, my sisters best friend and from what I can tell, future husband, wants a WIIU, Grandine keeps leaving hints around the house so someone will buy her a 74$ dress with 45$ matching earrings and 62$ matching necklace, and I don't know what Igneel wants. I don't even know if he's going to be here this Christmas. And to make matters worse, you won't tell me what you want and now Erza's forcing us to do this Secret Santa shit."

She gave me a reassuring smile, "Well don't lose hope. Just don't get me a present. They still have a couple more jobs around…."

"Lucy, Christmas is in a week! What jobs are still around?" I asked. _'And not getting you a present is outta the question.'_

"Stop being such a dick. I found a job yesterday," she had a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" I asked, a little too surprised.

She gave me a glare that could rival Erza's, "You saying I ain't man enough to handle a job? I'm Manly! I can take on any job I want to!" I laughed at her imitation of Elfman.

"Hahaha, anyway what's your job?" _'I bet it's something stupid'_ I thought.

"Babysitter," she said.

I stifled my laughter, "Oh yeah, that's manly."

She pouted and stuck her tongue out at me, "Your just jealous I got a job before you!" I rolled my eyes as we finally made it on school campus. "Yo Luce, I gotta find Stripper and Metal man. Later," I gave her a side hug, then ran to the cafeteria. When I got there, I saw where the stripper and metal shit were sitting and went up to the table.

"Oi, Ash head," Gray said, already lacking a shirt, "Where's Erza or Knight?"

"Well they bumped into each other on our way to school and Knight made is move," I said smirking.

"Salamander, when are you going to make your move on Bunny girl?" Gajeel said, admiring his steel ball.

"When are you going to make your move on Levy?" I retorted.

"When he grows some balls!" Gray said.

"Shut up, at least I know how to keep my pants on!" Gajeel muttered.

Gray looked at Gajeel confused, "What the hell…." He looked down to see that he was lacking a shirt and his pants. "Holy fuck! When did this happen!" Gajeel and I snickered as Gray got up and started asking people if they've seen his clothes.

"Anyway Salamander," I looked at Gajeel, "I got you a job."

"REALLY?!"

He nodded and smirked, "You said that you would do anything for a job, right?"

_'I don't like the sound or look of that' _"What job did you get me?" He started rubbing his hand menacingly and made a weird face. The only thing weirder than his face was his evil laugh. "You," He pointed towards me, "You will be Santa Claus for Christmas."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

My jaw dropped. "Your first shift will be today after school. Dress code doesn't really apply since you are going to wear a fat man suit. And neither will hair, since you're going to be wearing fake facial hair because yours is pink!" I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Gajeel, three things. One, you can't tell anyone I'm playing Santa Claus at the mall. Two, why the hell did you get me this job. And three….. IMMA FUCKING KILL YOU!" I jumped up on the table and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He didn't seem frightened at all; he didn't even budge.

"Oh yeah, did I mention its 50$ an hour?" I dropped his collar immediately after he said that. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates, "50$ an hour?!"

"Well I mean you're spending like 4-5 hours with a bunch of whinny brats. Personally I wouldn't take a job like that unless they paid 100$ per minute."

"The hell are you guys doing here?" we looked up and saw Knight and Erza…. Holding hands!

"….Nothing important," I got up and stretched.

**_DIIIIIIIIIING! DIIIIIIIIING! DIIIIIIIING!_**

"Well I'm off to class," Gajeel nodded and he got up and started to walk to class.

After School

We all gathered around the front of the school. Cana, Mira, Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, Elfman, Gajeel, Gray, Me, Knight, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow waited for Erza to come.

"Why is she taking so long?" Gajeel groaned.

"This is stupid, imma leave if she doesn't come in a minute," Laxus grumbled.

"Yes! I do anything that Laxus will do!" Freed chanted.

"Are you sure you aint gay, Freed?" Cana asked, holding her beer bottle. Yeah, she's underage put that doesn't stop her.

"What makes you think that?" Freed was fawning over Laxus, tilting his head at Cana.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that your always clinging onto him and agreeing with…" muttered Levy. Lisanna nodded her head in agreement.

Before anyone could say another word, Erza came, dressed as a bunny. She had a Christmas hat on her head. "I have everyone's name in this hat. If you pick your name up, put it back in and pull out someone else's. Understand?" Everyone nodded their heads slowly, wondering why she's wearing a bunny costume when it's Christmas. It wasn't even a sexy one, it was a full blown costume. "So," Erza started, "Who wants to go first?

"Lucy!" Coughed Lisanna and Levy. Lucy shot them a glare, both of them just smirking at her.

"Fine then," Erza turned towards Lucy and pushed out the Christmas hat. "Lucy gets to go first."

Lucy rolled her eyes and stuffed her hand in the hat. She pulled out a name, and then automatically blushed. _'Wonder who she got. If it's Gray, imma beat his snowflake ass to a pulp!' _"Uhh… Well I have to go to a job everybody, bye!" Lucy waved to everyone and left the school's campus.

Gajeel gave me a look, and I remembered I had a job to get too, "Erza I need to go to a job too, let me go next." Erza came up to me and held the bag to me. _'Here we go. Hope I get a good one.'_ I put my hand in the bag and pulled out the piece of paper. I hesitated but unfolded it; it read:

_Knight._

Knight.

KNIGHT!

"WELL ISN'T THAT FAN-FUCKING-TASITIC?!" I shouted out loud then stalked angrily away. I didn't stop walking till I came near my house and saw Romeo. He was pacing outside my house. "Romeo, What's up?" I asked as I approached him.

He jumped at the sound of his name. He seemed really stressed. "Hi Natsu-nii"

"Why are you pacing around?" He seemed uneasy about the question. Maybe I shouldn't have asked? "Romeo, if you don't want to talk about it, I get it. I'm not going to force you to say something you don't want to."

He looked hesitant, but spoke up, "No….. I actually came here to talk to you…" That seems interesting.

I sat down on the floor in front of him and he sat down me, "What's up?"

"Uhh…IwanttogooutwithWendy!"

"Wait what did you say? You kinda rushed it."

He took a deep breath, and then said, "I want to go out with Wendy…"

"Uhh-"

"Please don't hurt me! I-I just want to go out with your sister…. I promise I-I won't hurt her in any way. I'll make sure to protect her with my life…. And to always love her forever and always. I'll stay by her side no matter what the struggle. I promise, with me she'll be the happiest women alive." I stared at him. Here I am, still In the friendzone with Lucy and this 14 year old already toughened up and confessed to the over protective brother.

"Romeo," he gazed up at me, fear and determination in his eyes, "Why're you sitting here confessing to me? Tell Wendy how you feel!" I patted his back and he sprung up and rushed towards the door. Before he went in, he turned to me, "Thanks Natsu-nii!" I smiled at him and he ran inside. _'Now he has to deal with my parents….' _I sighed at the thought and stood up. "Now I gotta go to the mall and be a fat person with super weird facial hair." I dusted my clothes and went inside to change out of my uniform into jeans, red converse, my scarf (Naaww), and a black and red stripped V-neck.

I grabbed the keys and headed down the stairs. "Mom, I'm out on a job!" I yelled out. She came out of the Kitchen giving me curious eyes, "You got a job?"

"Yeah, Gajeel got me one."

"What kind of job is it?"

I thought for a moment, "It's the kinda job that's makes us wonder how did we become so desperate for jobs."

She gave me a look then smirked, "Your Santa for Christmas, aren't you?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Mothers intuition." She turned back into the kitchen, "Have fun!"

"…Ok! I'll be back at 10!" and with that, I ran towards the door, closed it, and sprinted down the road to the mall. It's a long walk, but I will never EVER ride a car or any form of transportation.

At Magnolia Mall

"Ok new Santa, just try to be the best Santa you can be," some employee dressed as an elf told me. The kids were in a REALLY long line behind a velvet rope with their parents either hold their hands or carrying them. "Make sure you've asked if they've been naughty or nice and what they want for Christmas. Got it?" I nodded my head as I sat down on the very comfy throne. The elf unlatched the velvet rope and the kids started coming.

The first kid was a little blonde boy. His parents sat him on my lap and started to take pictures. _'Oh brother!' _I thought, _'Not only do I have to be humiliated in this ridiculous costume, people are going to start taking pictures! At least they don't know who I am…' _

"Hello there little boy. What's your name?" I asked.

"You're not the real Santa, are you?" he completely ignored my question and started glaring daggers at me. _'Mhmm… I asked a question and he completely ignored it…. De-ja-vu'_

"I am the real Santa. What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well for starters, Santa lives in the North Pole and has a bunch of reindeer."

"As it just so happens, I got here on a bunch of reindeers."

"Then where are they?"

"Up on the roof. Duh, where else would they be."

"That's the thing, when I got here there were no reindeers on the roof." He stuck his tongue out at me, "Your just a phoney liar!"

"Fine you got me, I'm not Santa, but I am an undercover spy for him. I make sure kids have actually been naughty or nice. And I make sure kids get what they want for Christmas.." I wondered if that was very believable.

"WOW! That's awesome!" he exclaimed. So apparently, me being Santa is so hard to believe, but me being an undercover spy makes perfect sense?

"Any way, what would you want for Christmas?"

"I want a new PlayStation, and a Wii, Black Cops 2, COD 5…." He kept rambling on and on about all the things he wanted! Half of the games he asked for weren't even appropriate for him!

When he finally stopped, he got off my lap and a new kid got up. It went on like this forever. A lot of the kids were asking if a was the real Santa, the others were pulling on my beard. Only like 2 kids didn't do anything to me and just told me what they wanted. When It was around 9:45, there was only one more kid left. _'Finally! I was getting sick of all these kids!' _the kid ran up to me and plopped down on my lap.

"Hi Santa!" the little boy said energetically.

I smiled at him, "Well hello their little boy! What's your name?"

"My names Levin!"

"Hey," I looked around for a grown up with him but I couldn't find any. "Where are your parents?"

The happiness and cheerfulness soon left his face, "They aren't here…. There on a business trips so I'm staying with their close friend, Musica. Right now Musica's at work so I have a babysitter." There was soon a smile back on his face, "But don't worry! I have the best babysitter ever! She should be coming anytime now."

"Well, Levin, what would you like for Christmas?"

"Mhmmmmm…" Levin was in deep thought when he suddenly thought of something. "All I want for Christmas is the chance to spend it with my family"

I was actually a little shocked. Today, all the kids asked for were toys and this kid was asking for his family to spend Christmas with. I was about to answer him when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Levin!" I looked up to see Lucy. _'Da Fuck?' _Then it slowly started to make sense.

"Hi Lucy! Santa," Levin Pointed at Lucy, "That's my babysitter Lucy! She's really nice and takes good care of me!"

"Uhh… Hi." Lucy started, "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble…. I'm also sorry that I wasn't here when he got here. I suck at babysitting…"

"Hey Lucy, why don't you tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" Levin suggested.

_'Lucy? Sitting on MY lap?'_ "What a great idea Levin," I said.

"B-But I'm not a little kid…" Lucy muttered, a slight blush on her face.

"Lushi pweeeeeeease?" Levin had a puppy dog face on that was pretty irresistible.

Lucy smiled at him and nodded, "Fine, I'll do it." Levin jumped off my lap and Lucy hopped on. Levin soon went to where the big Christmas tree was and admired the lights. _'Oh fuck…. She's actually sitting on my lap!' _My face was completely red. I'm actually happy that I have fake facial hair now; people can't see how red my face is. "So…. What would you like for Christmas?"

Her face still had a blush on it, and it just got more noticeable, "All I want for Christmas is… I don't even know…."

"Well I'm sorry that you can't think of anything….. if it makes you feel better, my bestest friend EVER, won't tell me what SHE wants." I wondered if she could hear my emphasis on certain words.

She gave me a sincere look, "I'm sorry that she can't tell you, but in her defense, not all people know what they want….. all I want is a family to spend my Christmas with…."

I suddenly felt like a jerk. Her mom died when she was little and her dad died like 2-3 months ago. She doesn't have a family anymore… "Wait, what about your friends?"

"Yeah, there the only family I have left," she smiled at me, "It was nice talking to you. You made me realize what I want for Christmas." She got off my lap and stretched. "Now I just need to figure out what to get my Secret Santa," she muttered. She turned in my direction and smiled. "You were a really big help." She leaned over to me and pulped my beard down a little. I soon felt her lips on mines. They were soft and tasted like strawberries.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Levin's voiced snapped us out of our moment and we pulled away. "Huh… Sorry and Thanks…. Bye!" she got up and sped walked over to Levin.

"Bye Santa!" Levin said before he got pulled away. I touched my lips where she had kissed me.

"Hey New Santa, the mall is closing…" the one elf from earlier said.

"Oh….. Well cya tomorrow… I guess..." I changed outta the big suit and left the mall, still wondering if what happened really happened. _'I kissed Luce. I Kissed Luce. I KISSED LUCE!' _I started jumping up and down. I was so happy, I ran all the way home without realizing it. When I opened the door, my mom was reading and Igneel was nowhere to be found. "Oh hey Natsu, how was your first day on the job?" Grandine asked.

"Grand's…. I have to thank Gajeel later for the job."

"The first day really that good?"

I nodded, "I'll tell you later. Right now I want to go to sleep because I'm still hearing little kids asking me if I'm really Santa Claus." I yawned and made my way up the stairs. "Night Natsu," Grand's said.

"Night," I said back. When I got to my room, I took off my shoes and jumped on the bed. At the moment, taking a shower didn't really sound all that great. I took of my shirt, and left my muffler and jeans. _'Goodnight Lucy…'_

* * *

**A/N: The Levin and Musica characters are not mine. There actually Hiro Mashimas... so yeah everyone in my story (with exception of Knight) are Hiro Mashimas. Ohh if your wondering what show they came from its called Rave Master. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: i dont own Fairy Tail... i wish i did )=**

* * *

Next morning

As soon as I woke up, I got outta bed and put on my uniform. I didn't even eat breakfast, just got my backpack, and said my goodbyes, then left. While I was walking to Luce's, I saw Erza and Knight….Kissing? _'Oh fuck there kissing!' _See, this was a problem. There in my way to get to Lucy's house and I can't walk by them without getting Erza's attention. Then again, it was a full blown make out session. If I walk by and Erza sees me, she's going to break the kiss and kill me. If I get there attention and say something to Knight, Erza's going to kill me. Even if I were to say their names and pretend I didn't see anything, Erza's going to kill me! This was an in-every-possible-way-I-lose situation. _'Wait, what if I throw a rock and they look in the direction the rock went and I make my entrance, making them know I wasn't there the entire time? Its genius!' _I grabbed a rock and threw it. Then, it hit Erza, on her cheek. I was standing there, stunned that I missed that badly.

"Ow!" Erza pulled away from Knight, a dark aura already surrounding her. _'Shit! How did I screw up that badly?'_ "What's wrong, my knight in shining armor?" Knight asked concerned.

"Some bastard just threw a rock at me!" she yelled.

"Ok so whose ass do I gotta beat up?" questioned Knight. _'Great, not only is Erza gonna kill me, Knight is gonna jump my ass!' _both their heads shot at me. Erza's aura grew darker and Knight… Knight looked like he was going to fucking enjoy this. I gulped and I started sprinting to Lucy's house. I'm not sure how but I got ahead of them.

"NATSU! I WILL KILL YOU!" Erza yelled, pulling out her pocket knife.

"LUCY! HELP!" I shouted as I sprinted towards her house.

"YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL FOR HURTING ERZA'S BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Knight shouted.

"I WASN'T AIMING FOR HER! I SWEAR!"

"SO YOU WERE AIMING FOR MY DARK KNIGHT?!"

"OH NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT, FLAME TORCH!"

"BUT I WASN'T AIMING FOR EITHER OF YOU! LUCY SAVE ME!" I ran up Lucy's drive way, passed the door, opened the window and jumped in. I made sure to close and lock the window. "Natsu?" I looked up to see Lucy. I was blushing madly.

"Uhhh…I... err….. Sup..." _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked stepping towards me. I couldn't keep my eyes off her lips until-

"LUCY! OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" Erza shouted.

I looked at Lucy, "Don't, under any circumstance, open that door."

"Natsu, what did you do?" Lucy crossed her arms over her busty chest.

"Well…. Knight and Erza were kissing and they were kinda blocking the way, if I were to just go by, Erza would have seen me and killed me, if I were to say hi to them and act as if I hadn't seen anything, Erza would've killed me. So I did the only logical thing left; I threw a rock in hopes it would hit the ground and they would be distracted by the rock to have noticed me coming."

"Slow down, Knight and Erza were kissing? And why are they now chasing you?" Lucy asked.

"Ha ha ha, that's the funny thing…. I threw the rock and it might have hit Erza's cheek…" I started scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Well I'mma let them in so they can explain themselves as to why they were smooching in public." Lucy left her room and I heard the door unlock. It took a while, but soon the door opened and Knight Erza and Gray came in.

"Popsicle Pants? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Well Ash tray, I saw an angry Erza and a Semi mad semi thrilled Knight at Lucy's door, so I came to see what the commotion was about."

"I don't care about why they were angry," Lucy started, "I want to know why they were kissing" Erza blushed and Knight smirked. "I'd love to tell that story.

_FLASHBACK KNIGHT P.O.V_

_Natsu and I were about to start a fight when Erza came over. I decided I would make my move. I hugged her from the waist and buried my head in the crook of her neck. "Morning beautiful," I mumbled._

_"G-Get off me," Erza tried pretty hard to get me off her, but nothing worked. I heard Lucy in the background talking about how 'We should go and make out and let them have their moment' I was actually happy that they left. Once they started walking, I put my forehead on top of Erza's_

_"You know, you don't have to pretend you don't like it when I flirt with you. I know you like it." I smirked at her red face._

_"Knight, I strongly dislike it when you flirt with me. If you were a real man, you would grow some balls and confront the lady and tell her straight out how you feel." Erza said that with a straight face._

_"You kinda sounded like Elfman for a moment there…"_

_"It doesn't matter. We should go to class. I have a perfect attendance record and I refuse for it to be tarnished." She pushed me off of her and she started walking ahead of me. I rolled my eyes and caught up to her. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Erza," she suddenly stopped. "What's up with you?"_

_Suddenly, she grabbed my shirt, and pulled me towards her. Next thing I knew, our lips touch and fireworks go off. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she brought her hands up to my hair. It was perfect. Sadly, due to lack of oxygen, we pulled apart. "You didn't need to keep flirting with me to get my attention, you could have just asked me to go out with you and I would've said yes."_

_I smirked at her, "So my girlfriend has more balls than I do. That's just sad." She smiled and we held hands all the way to school._

_END FLASHBACK, BACK TO NATSU P.O.V_

"Wow….. So I'm guessing Erza's the one that wears the pants in this relation huh?" Gray said. I started cracking up.

"Natsu, Gray, I'MMA KICK YOU ASS!" Erza grabbed out her pocket knife again and started chasing Gray and I round Lucy's room.

"Knight, I think we should go to school…" Lucy whispered. He slowly nodded his head and they backed out of the room.

"No Lucy! Don't leave with that bastard!" I ran out the door followed by Gray and Erza.

Time skip: Christmas Eve

Nothing really interesting happened after those days, Gray told me he got Gajeel for Secret Santa and Gajeel got Juvia. The only lucky one was Knight because he got Cana and all he had to get her was beer. Honestly though, Laxus got the worst one of all; Erza. Today were all supposed to go to Erza's house and give our presents to each other. It took forever but Luce and I were finally done with our Christmas shopping and on our way to Erza's. Now I'm totally broke because I only had the Santa gig for like 3 days before they said they didn't need me anymore. I wasn't really that pissed off; I hated that job. I have to thank Gajeel for giving it to me and also kill him. The only day I liked was my first day. The Levin kid and Lucy (definitely Lucy) made that day interesting. Speaking of that Levin kid….

"Hey Lucy, do you know if Levin got what he wanted for Christmas?"

"Actually yeah! I saw his parents yesterday while babysit- wait," she looked up at me with curious eyes, "How do you know Levin?"

_'Shit! My covers blown!' _"Uh…well….Hey look! There's Erza's house!" I did my best to change the subject before I had to say I was Santa. We walked up the pathway and Lucy rang the doorbell. "Hey guys," Erza said….Dressed in a bunny costume…AGAIN.

"Uh…hi Erza….." Lucy said sweat dropping, "Any reason why you're wearing a bunny costume for Christmas?"

"It suits me very well, don't you think?" Erza started striking poses at us.

"Uhh, yeah… incredibly sexy…." I muttered sweat dropping. She let us in and everyone was there. I hit the food table first because who doesn't love food? Lucy started talking to Levy about books or whatever. 30 minutes later, Erza made an announcement, "Everyone get ready to give your Secret Santa their presents!" I looked down at the box in my hands. I got Knight a new hoddie. Since it's Christmas season, they only had Christmas themed jackets and sweaters…. I doubt he's going to like it but whatever. I spotted Knight and handed him his present. He stared suspiciously at the box, "Is whatever in here going to attack me?"

"Well it's great to that you trust me…." I muttered. He opened the box slowly, giving me a glance or two. He finally opened it and smiled. "Wow Natsu, this was the best thing you could've came up with?"

I smirked and shrugged, "I know you like Hoddies so there." We bro-hugged each other before we went our separate ways. _'I wonder who my Secret Santa is' _I watched as everyone exchanged gifts; Laxus got Erza a lightning looking pocket knife, Levy got Lucy a new novel, Gajeel got Juvia a picture of Gray….. Gray punched Gajeel for doing that and handed him a box of weird steel stuff. Lisanna got Evergreen a stoned statue of herself. I started to worry. _'What if my Secret Santa didn't get me anything…' _Everyone was done exchanging gifts and I was still giftless. _'Guess I'm not getting a present.' _I was about to get up when I noticed Lucy making her way towards me.

"H-Hey," she said.

"Hey.." I said gloomy.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed, "Everyone here got a gift from their Secret Santa but I don't think my Secret Santa got me anything…."

I looked up at her and she had a smile on her face. "Well then," she handed me a box that was apparently behind her the entire time, "Merry Christmas!"

I gave her a confused look, "Your My Santa?" She nodded her head vigorously. I opened the box and pulled out the wrapped object. When I finished unwrapping it, my jaw literally hit the floor. It was a dragon statue. The dragon was red and had flames coming out of his mouth. "You got this for me?" She had a slight blush on her face and nodded shyly. "I love it Luce!" I jumped up and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Ooooo! Looks like someone's under mistletoe!" Lisanna shouted.

"Really?! Who?" I looked around the room and found everyone smirking at me and Lucy. Gajeel started to point up. I slowly looked up to see a mistletoe. Lucy looked at me, then looked away, her face bright red. I had a slight coating of pink on my cheeks, but decided to tease her, "Lucy, you don't want to kiss me? Well last time I checked, a week ago you were all up on me." She turned her head towards mine, clear shock written all over her face, "Your Santa!?" I smirked and leaned down towards her. Our lips met and I felt a spark go all throughout my body. At that moment, everyone decided to scream and cheer for us. But we didn't let that bother us. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she brought her hands up to my hair.

"Get a room!" Laxus's shouted. We broke apart and our faces were red. I put my forehead on top of hers. "I love you Lucy," I said.

She smiled, "I love you too, Natsu"

"Since I'm Santa, I want your Christmas wish to come true. How would you like to join me and my family for Christmas?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way," She said, that beautiful smile still planted on her face. Yeah I SOO have to thanks Gajeel.

Normal P.O.V (still at the party)

"Hey Erza," Knight said, going up to his girlfriend, "I didn't know you put a mistletoe somewhere."

She gave him a confused look, "I thought you put that there."

He shrugged, "Well whatever happened, I'm happy Natsu finally has his girl." Knight pulled Erza closer to him and kissed her cheeks.

Somewhere in the room, you see Mira and Cana fist pounding each other and giggling.

* * *

**Uhh... i kinda don't like the way i ended it... any way review!**


End file.
